1. Field of the Invention
The Present Invention relates to optical recording and optical storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to erasable optical recording devices.
2. Prior Art
The current erasable optical recording disks on the market are magneto-optical (MO) disks, which have low write speed and their write speed is limited to 10 kHz or less; in addition, a high power laser is needed for the writing, which increases the cost. A fast write speed optical recording disk is highly desirable, especially if it only needs a low power laser for writing.